Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Agriculture/ Hemp Farm
__TOC__ Hemp Farm & Hemp It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack. It is invulnerable to Earthquake. It and Fields don't require Inspector service. Placement info The Hemp Farm should be placed to take advantage of the best Water Table(HotkeyT) tiles on the map for the 8x8 tile area. Whatever is under the Hemp Farm and connecting roadway is unimportant. Only what is under the Fields will be used for calculating the crop yields. See Emperor: Crop Yield Calculation for detailed information. Hemp Farm prefer grass, trees & ore, dislikes rocky areas & dirt. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. Field placement info There is a small inefficiency of a having a Hemp farm fully populated with Hemp Fields. Usually, 6~7 front rows of the 8 rows possible is best. Overlapping Hemp Farm crop areas is not advised, especially if Irrigation is available. See Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Agriculture/ Hemp Farm/ Field for more information. Employment info Hemp Farm needs employment; shortly before the Hemp growing season begins; until the last is harvested. Check the Expandable Table below for specifics. You can shift the employees elsewhere when needed to quickly get an industry going. Just takes a little anticipatory planning on your part. Hemp Farms may be turned off by Right Clicking them to bring up a Dialog. Within the Dialog press the Working button to toggle it to Not Working. Reverse the process when needed. Also, ensure full employment when needed by setting Agriculture to a high priority in the Industry Ministry(Hotkey3 pressed twice). ''Right Click Dialog'' The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Hemp Farm graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *Amount of Hemp Commodity stored. *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working toggle button. **The Button can be used to micromanage employment when desired. No sense in wasting employment on unproductive months. Just remember to turn it ON before the growing season begin. Hemp Farmer Maximum # of Farmers is unknown but assume employee limits. There is no differentiation between the two modes until they reach the field. Tending 2 tenders initially generated beginning of growing season. Services up to 8 Fields for 2 days each. Doubles on each re-spawn, which takes 2 days during the growing season, none during harvest season. Harvesting 4 harvesters generated beginning of harvest season. Services up to 4 Fields for 1 days each. Doubles on each re-spawn which takes 2 days during the harvest season. More info There is a season and yield rating listed in the above Table. Harvested yield is dropped off at the Hemp Farm when the harvesting Farmer returns to the building. There is a graphical indicator within the Hemp Farm that shows how much has accumulated. When 4 loads have accumulated, a Deliveryman is spawned to take the commodity to a connected Consuming facility, Warehouse or Trading facility. This Deliveryman will push/guard the commodity around the city for 2 years(maybe 3) before vaporizing. Warehousing most of the yearly consumption is recommended. 12~16 loads is the usual storage for larger common blocks. The other half of the Warehouse can be used for Ceramics/Paper. Homaging excess accumulations(hemp&ceramics) to an Ancestral Hero is a common sense practice. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Farm&Shed Structures Category:Emperor Transformable Commodities Category:Emperor Agriculture Walkers Category:Emperor Finished Commodities